


In the eyes of those, I am not

by OfficialFandomTrash (orphan_account)



Category: Futuretale - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Futuretale, F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khmer was singing a duet with a girl, only to be assumed his girlfriend to those without knowledge. Sitka doesn't have the knowledge, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am not.

**Author's Note:**

> *AnthroWolves and thing with jeans and boots.  
> Arial- white with tortoiseshell-like patches, red eyes, and long-sleeved pink shirt  
> Khmer- white fur patched with russet and dark brown, amber eyes  
> Sitka- white fur flecked with yellow and freckles, solid yellow ears and blue eyes.
> 
> http://undertaleaukingdom.deviantart.com/art/Saturday-Night-And-We-In-The-Spot-612076767

“I’m too hot!”

“Hot damn!”

The two sang, the rock-music instrumental blaring. Sitka could only watch, heart broken. Khmer was going to take that girl home with him, Sitka was gone from his mind. Left without a goodbye.

Fine.

If that’s what Khmer wanted, that’s what he’d get. His loss if he turned to that part of his pansexuality. Still, a thought at the back of his mind said he could never get over Khmer. Tahoma was dead. The only other man he loved left him. He’d never felt anything for a girl.

He wasn’t even sure about the two anymore, what if Khmer didn’t plan that and he was just drunk? No… his singing was too clear for him to be, and they weren’t old enough. He couldn’t decide between another two thoughts: did the song have lyrics of flirting or were the two making a parody.

He sat in the thought. Flirting. Khmer, heterosexually flirting… he couldn’t believe this. His boyfriend- if even that anymore- with a girl… how was it possible?

He hadn’t even noticed the song ending, or Khmer sitting next to him. Not until Khmer had started to rub his inner thigh with his thumb. Instinctively, Sitka hit his arm with his tail. Khmer only kissed his cheek, smiling.

Sitka gritted his teeth, he felt like crying. Khmer noticed this.

“You alri-”

“Why, Khmer, why?!” Sitka yelled, voice creaking.

Khmer’s ears fell back, “What are-”

“You know, Khmer! Why would you cheat on me with that girl? I thought you loved me…”

“W-what…? Sitka, what the hell are you talking about?”

Sitka turned to face him. Khmer’s ears flat against his head, head cocked. Khmer wrapped his tail around Sitka’s hips, taking one of his hands in his own.

Khmer gave a small smile, “Just tell me what you’re talking about, please?”

Sitka fought the urge to jolt away, leaving Khmer to drag him closer. Khmer hugged him, rubbing his ears and dragging his fingers through his hair. He kissed the side of his face before finally settling on his lips.

Sitka sighed, “Stop seducing me. You’ve broken my heart.”

“If you could say what you were talking about I could sort it out.”

Sitka shuttered, cuddling into Khmer’s embrace. “That girl you were singing with…? Did you know her or were you hoping to have a one night stand… it seemed like you were trying to get with her.”

Khmer frowned, “That’s disgusting…”

“Why would you say that? You’re alright with-”

“No, I mean…” Khmer stopped him, “That… was my sister. I see no reason to have a one night stand with her…”

Sitka stared at him. A smile creeped onto his face as he laughed, burying his face in Khmer’s chest as he blushed. He felt his chest shake as he laughed as well.

Sitka looked up at him. “S-sorry… I just… love you, so much…”

Khmer smiled. “No… I understand. That song gave you ideas, huh?” He licked his lips, then smiled.

“Well… y-yeah…” Sitka stammered.

“Well, then.” Khmer growled seductively. “Let me make that up to you.”

Khmer kissed him, quickly slipping his tongue into Sitka’s mouth. The two had a heated make out session, Sitka’s thoughts forgotten. He would have been content to stay like that forever. But Khmer pulled away, much too soon for Sitka.

“Do you want to meet my sister?” Khmer murmured, obviously not really wanting them to meet, or to even see her.

“I wanna keep kissing you…” Sitka whined.

Khmer tilted his head, eyes narrow a smile plastered on his face; a face that said, ‘Is your father home tonight?’

Sitka only blushed and smiled in response. “Alright. I’ll meet her.”

Khmer stood, helping Sitka up. He held him for a moment, before taking his hand and leading him to the girl he was singing with.

Her eyes lit up as she saw her brother. She smiled, looking at Sitka, she seemed to have a bit of blush on her face.

She turned to Khmer. “So, bro, who’s this little gem you’ve brought me?” 

Sitka glanced at Khmer before looking at the girl again, “I’m… flattered but… taken.”

“Oh, well…” her voice became flat, “Then why’d you show me this guy?”

Khmer frowned, “Keep a secret for me…” His sister’s eyes widened, she smiled.

“Oh, Khmer, I didn’t know you were like that,” she almost growled the last word. “I am bisexual myself, you know.” She added after Khmer growled at her.

Khmer sighed. “Yes… this is my boyfriend, Sitka. Sitka, my sister, Arial.”

Sitka took a small breath of air to speak, but Arial interrupted before he could use it. “I’ll have to tell everyone at school…” she schemed.

“What?! No, you are telling no one I am dating a guy!”

“No, I meant I’ll have to tell them you’re taken. I’m sworn to secrecy on his behalf… and your pride, right?”

“He’s already lost that.” Sitka said before Khmer could.

Khmer flushed red, fangs bared in a snarl, ears flat. 

“Oh…” Arial glanced at her embarrassed brother, “That explains some things.” 

Sitka giggled, “What’d he do, now?”

“Well…”

“Arial, I swear to God!” Khmer snarled.

“Our father yelled at him for coming home so late, asked where he was, why he was blushing so much… if he had a girlfriend he didn’t know about.”

“Arial…!”

“He would’ve gotten a punishment of not leaving the house for a while until I came in.”

“Arial Code Ui!” Khmer just about yelled at her.

Her ears pricked, turning back to him. “What did you just call me?”

“Arial Code Ui… you embarrassed me… two can play at that game…”

“I will hurt you when we get home…” she growled, her eyes seeming to glow.

“I won’t be. Not until midnight at least.”

Arial cocked her head, “Oh, really? Reason?”

Khmer smiled, “Fucking my boyfriend.”

Arial blushed, her smile fading. “I-I…” she sighed, “Well… I’ll cover for you… I’m sworn to secrecy. Any good reasons?”

Khmer shrugged. “Milk…”

After they had that laugh at Khmer-and Sitka party at him saying his sister’s full name- Sitka brought Khmer home, and they did what Khmer promised. And Khmer had left almost milliseconds before Sitka’s father came home, just before midnight.


	2. In your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right. He remembered. Calibri was his sworn enemy, his sister being with him? And now-the only time he'd ever see her in a dress-her parents had a bad idea about him. This, of course, meant certain death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bepper- gray with tortoiseshell-like patches, purple eyes, black jacket  
> Imorie- white fur, black hair, red stripes on face, one orange eye, one yellow eye. Dusty-strawberry colored jacket, red scarf.

Bepper’s face felt hot as he smiled, maybe at the night sky as they stood on a balcony, maybe the girl who stood next to him. He felt a squeeze in his hand, along with sharp claw-tips.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Imorie hissed, face red.

“Aw, but, c’mon… you’re wearing a dress. I’ll never see you wear another one… and you look so sexy in it.” 

Imorie only growled, “What are you planning…?”

Bepper smiled, pulling her close to him, “A night of fun, milady…” He kissed her, licking her lips as she pulled away.

“This’ll make Calibri hate you more…” Imorie reasoned.

“You do love me, though. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”  
Imorie smiled, running on of her hands along his jaw. “Why did I ever get with you? You’re a seductive little con-artist who wants to have sex with his under-age girlfriend.” She whispered.

“Hey, I’m sixteen too.” Bepper replied, putting a hand on her hip. Imorie shivered. “Ha… oh, Imorie… I’m hard already.”  
Imorie grumbled something, before allowing herself to be pushed against an outside wall. She slowly smiled as Bepper slowly moved his hand under her dress. She moaned as he rubbed her inner thigh with a thumb.

“I seem to have seduced you quite easily,” Bepper commented, sliding his hand up from her thigh, and kissing her neck. She moaned again, this time louder.

She bit her lip, to keep from orgasming. Bepper nuzzled her neck, also biting his lip as his hand threated to reach into her underwear.

She wrapped her arms around him, moaning, loud enough for the people inside to hear.

“A-ah…. B-Bepper, please! Just… j-just fuck me!” She moaned out, desperately.

Almost on cue, Calibri, Undyne and Papyrus shot around the corner. Bepper’s hand quickly darted out her dress and he took a step away from her.

Undyne and Papyrus tried to comfort their daughter, but she only reached out helplessly at Bepper as Calibri stepped closer to him.

He saw his claws sparkle, and he raked them across Bepper’s chest. 

Imorie broke out of her parents embrace, pushed away Calibri, and stood in front of Bepper. She ran her fingers on the narrow scars.

“You don’t even question it, huh?” She asked her family. “You see a guy with his hand up this stupid dress you made me wear and you don’t ask for an explanation?”

“Well, Imorie, we just weren’t sure what was happening, we don’t want anything bad happening to you….” Papyrus started.

Calibri frowned, “You know how I feel about him.”

Undyne seemed outraged, “So you decide to have under-age sex out on a balcony?!”

“You’re worse than I thought, you little bitch…” Calibri growled. Undyne nodded.  
“You can shut the fuck up, Calibri. You don’t know what he’s like. You’re too goddamn obsessed with only hating him because he’s fucking over your girlfriend and is with me now.” Imorie hissed at them, not caring she swore at them.

“Imorie!” Papyrus scolded her.

“He seduced and courted me, alright? And I fell for him. There’s nothing left to explain, you could have asked and not fucking scared him!” She spat at Calibri.

Bepper took her into his arms. Bepper buried his head in her shoulder, just to keep from having to look at the stares of a new hatred from all of Imorie’s family. She was the only one who loved him.

She’s the only one who with ever love me…


End file.
